


Smile

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catra joined the rebellion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I'm Sorry, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Adora tenía la misión de rescatar a Catra de la oscuridad que las envuelven.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la idea (o en la escena) donde Catra es Cassim y Adora Ali baba.

― ¡Catra! ―Grito Adora con angustia buscando a su amiga de la infancia a través de la espesa oscuridad que invadía el lugar. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? Por mas que trataba de recordad como llegaron ahí no podía.

Adora siguió corriendo por el lugar que parecía eterno donde no encontraba a su amiga ni una salida de la interminable oscuridad.

La rubia se detuvo abruptamente cuando finalmente pudo divisar a su amiga, pero algo estaba mal. Miro a Catra que estaba totalmente quieta con una expresión sombría donde solo veía el vacío del lugar. Adora se intentó acercar a ella pero la voz de su amiga la detuvo.

― ¡Detente! ―Grito la felina con la clara ira surgiendo de su interior lo cual era confuso.

Algo de reojo llamo su atención.

En los brazos de la morena hubo una especie de sustancia viscosa y negra donde cada segundo que avanzaba se extendía. La expresión fría de Catra hacía que le doliera el pecho.

― Yo…

― ¡No me hables! ―Grito la felina mirando finalmente a la rubia haciendo que esta se espantara por lo que estaba viendo.

El rostro de Catra estaba claramente perturbada por la ira y la colera fría en una expresión salvaje. Adora recordó de repente los días cuando Catra aun estaba con la Horda y lo único que quería hacer era destruir a todos.

― Catra ―Susurro con incredulidad― ¿Qué te sucede? ―No comprendía lo que pasaba con la morena. Recordó que hace unos minutos estaba hablando con la felina donde le estaba dando todo su apoyo donde se animaron ya que la guerra esta cerca de finalizar, Catra no dejaba de repetir que estaba orgullosa de ella y que la amaba, entonces si saber como todo se volvió negro y estaban aquí con su amiga llena nuevamente de odio y rencor.

Adora pensó en todas las salidas posibles cuando la voz de Catra la saco de sus pensamientos:

― Como te odio… ―susurro― Te odio demasiado, Adora ―Siguió hablando sin importar que a la rubia se le rompía el corazón con cada palabra destillada de odio―. No soy una mascota… ―Levanto su mano que se había vuelto completamente negro apareciendo sus garras―. ¡No soy como tú! ―Grito con furia abalanzándose contra la rubia que solo pudo esquivar por pocos milímetros el ataque mortal.

Adora se quedó con las últimas palabras.

― ¿Cómo yo? ―Pregunto Adora con confusión por las extrañas palabras de la felina.

Entonces el vació negro desapareció por completo siendo reemplazado por unas imágenes que la rubia no reconocía, pero capto rápidamente que Catra estaba dentro de ellas. La memoria comenzó con Catra siendo arrinconada contra la taquilla de equipo de la Horda mientras que Lonnie estaba casi encima de ella.

― ¡No soy su mascota! ―Gruño una Catra un poco mas joven que la actual. Se libero del agarre de la chica mientras que Rogelio y Kyle la miraban con una sonrisa sadica.

―Todo sería mejor si fuera ella ―Dijo Lonnie burlándose.

Catra se liberó de su agarre saliendo de la habitación hecha una total furia sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

La imagen cambió de repente y Adora descubrió que se trataba de la habitación del Black Garnet de Shadow Weaver. Vio a Shadow Weaver que tenía contra el suelo a Catra con la espalda completamente desnuda mientras que unas líneas rojas e irregulares marcaban toda su piel.

―Su mascota favorita… ―susurro Shadow Weaver―. Todo sería mejor si tan solo fueras igual que Adora pero no lo eres, eres una inútil. ―Siguió diciendo la horrible mujer mientras presionaba a la felina contra el suelo tratando que trataba de cubrir su cabeza.

―N-No l-lo s-soy ―Gimió con el mas absoluto terror y dolor.

La escena cambio donde adora lo reconoció rápidamente como un salón de Brightmoon donde estaba Glimmer y Catra juntas buscando libros en las grandes estanterías.

―Sabes, eres totalmente diferente de Adora lo cual no ayudas en nada. ―dijo la pequeña princesa con una sonrisa dulce. Aunque no lo dijo para ofender no sabe que algo dentro de Catra finalmente se rompió.

Las imágenes desaparecieron dejando de nuevo el lugar de color negro. Catra salió de repente de la oscuridad y con un rugido corrió hacia la rubia que seguía tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ver. Lonnie siempre fue alguien que disfrutaba de molestar a la felina por sus rasgos, Shadow Weaver siempre odio a Catra, pero se sorprendió de Glimmer.

Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía pensar correctamente. Su enojo salió a flote.

― ¿¡Qué quieres que diga!? ―grito Adora de repente esquivando un zarpazo― ¡¿Qué lo siento!? ―Siguió gritando buscando su espada pero maldijo en silencio cuando noto que no lo tenía.

―Niña nacida en una cuna de oro…

―¡¿Cuna de oro!? ―Grito con molestia― Yo también me arrastre en el fango contigo, ¡Catra! Yo también sufrí la ira de Shadow Weaver

Catra se quedo en silencio por unos segundos ante el arranque de la rubia,

―Te detesto desde que fuimos niñas… dime, Adora ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes? ―las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, se sentía enojada y traicionada.

Adora se preocupó por su amiga e intento acercarse a ella, pero fue apartada nuevamente:

―Me enfureces ―Susurro sacando de nuevo sus garras y camino lentamente a la rubia que se quedo quieta ¡no podía moverse! Eran como si las emociones de la felina le pesaran tanto y no pudiera moverse ―Crecimos en la misma base, tuvimos la misma formación, los mismos compañeros, las mismas calificaciones… ―da un paso más― pero de algún modo siempre estuviste un paso delante de mí ¿Qué te hace tan diferente?

El valor invadió a Adora momentáneamente que se abalanzo sobre la felina pegándole una patada directamente en su estómago. Catra cayo de rodillas al suelo agarrándose su estómago.

Adora la miro salvajemente:

― ¡No me vengas con tonterías! ―Grito con enfado― Yo también hice cosas malas ¡como cadete y princesa! Abandoné a muchas personas, sufrí la ira de Shadow Weaver ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes!? ¡Estoy igual de jodida que tú!

De repente la espada de poder se materializo en la mano de Adora donde lo levanto al cielo y grito las palabras características transformándose en She-Ra finalmente.

― ¡Deja de hacerte la maldita victima! ―Grito la rubia con furia. Catra se levantó del suelo rápidamente.

― ¡Deja de querer compararte! ―Grito también.

Ambas se abalanzaron. Catra tenía sus garrar y She-Ra su espada. She-Ra lanzo un ataque por la izquierda con toda la intención de asestar un golpe, pero fue esquivado fácilmente por la felina que se agacho asestando un golpe en el torso de la princesa mandándola al suelo donde volvió a la normalidad como Adora.

Adora se quejó por el dolor.

Catra se acercó a ella con las sombras en sus brazos extendiéndose a su cara cubriéndola de un color negro donde lo único que destacaba fueron los ojos multicolores, una expresión fría. Adora soltó un jadeo.

Catra se puso casi encima de la rubia donde puso su pie en el pecho de la rubia manteniéndola presionada contra el oscuro suelo mientras sonreía con satisfacción de ver finalmente a Adora debajo de ella.

―Soy tan…patética ―murmuro Adora con pocas lágrimas en su cara. Sentía tanta tristeza por todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente, siempre creyó que nunca pasaría nada, pero finalmente el miedo de que Catra la odiara realmente se volvió realidad.

Catra se sorprendió por las palabras.

― ¿Adora…? ―pregunto.

―Estoy muy frustrada… ―siguió murmurando― creer que me perdonarías después de abandonarte… creer que te unirías como si nada en la rebelión como yo lo hice ―siguió diciendo― creí que serías como yo pero nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos y nunca me tome la molestia de comprenderlo incluso después cuando te uniste…

Catra aparto su pie del pecho de la rubia escuchando como no dejaba de lamentarse y algo dentro de ella se conmovió.

―Creí que estarías bien o tal vez…tal vez siempre lo supe, pero fui tan cobarde para comprenderte, tuve miedo de que fuéramos iguales que te obligué a ser como yo ―finalmente rompió a llorar― No es justo para ti.

La rubia agarro la pierna de la felina aferrándose a ella con desesperación. Una intensa luz blanca la envolvió y todo rastro de sombra que había en su cuerpo desapareció llenando su cuerpo de calor.

―Aun podemos arreglar esto y ser felices ¡siempre habrá una manera!

―Te sientes así…? ―pregunto mirando a la rubia que seguía llorando en su pierna― ¿Una manera de arreglar esto a pesar de que no somos iguales…? ―siguió preguntando. De repente ya no vio a Adora como una Adulta sino como una niña pequeña. Catra miro sus manos notando que ella también era una niña pequeña.

Todo el lugar desapareció y estaban de nuevo en la base de la Horda.

Catra soltó un suspiro y extendió la mano a la rubia que se limpió las lagrimas y miro la mano sin saber como reaccionar. Adora con cierto temor tomo la mano donde Catra hizo una presión ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

―No puedo ser como tu ―murmuro― somos tan diferentes. ―Ambas regresaron a la oscuridad del lugar mirándose de frente a frente. ―Siempre me obligue a ser como tu para estar contigo.

La espada de Adora se volvió a materializar donde lo levanto al cielo y entonces cada onza de la oscuridad del lugar desapareció dejando pasar a un color celeste suave. Miro a su amiga y noto que estaba envuelta en una fina capa de amarillo suave. Una fisura detrás de ellas apareció y miro como Catra desaparecía lentamente.

Catra miro a su mano donde las puntas de sus dedos ya no estaban ―Supongo que hasta aquí llegue ¿no? ―Miro a la fisura y regreso a Adora― Te extrañare.

Adora dio un paso adelante con miedo.

― ¡No! ―grito― ¡No debe terminar así!

―Se acabo ―lo dijo con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a Adora por la tranquilidad como lo dijo aceptando que todo termino― Supongo que debí haber charlado contigo de esto antes. ―Se rasca la cabeza.

― ¡Catra!

Ambas escuchan como la fisura hace un sonido estruendoso haciéndose mas grande. Adora vio como el cuerpo de Catra comenzó a ser arrastrado por la fisura mientras que desaparecía con más rapidez.

― ¡Espera! ―Dijo Adora tratando de tomar la mano de la felina, pero desapareció la mano antes de que la tocara.

Catra se volvió a ella con una sonrisa ―Oye, Adora…

Adora recordó como después de que Catra se uniera a la rebelión ambas fueron a los manantiales de Mystacor como un paseo antes de dar un paso mas a la guerra. Adora se recargo en el hombro de la felina que estaba sumamente relajada ante el agua caliente, La rubia levanto la cabeza para ver la mirada intensa de la felina haciendo que se sonrojara. Adora se enderezo y ambas con lentitud acercaron sus rostros…

Adora regreso del recuerdo y miro a la felina que estaba más lejos.

― Idiota ¡Claro que sí! ―Grito con desesperación y corrió hacia la morena que tenía una sonrisa enorme.

―Hey Adora ―Dijo con voz picarona.

― ¡Eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado! ―Se abalanzo hacia la felina donde antes de que desapareciera por completo le dio un abrazo con desesperación. La imagen de Catra se rompió finalmente abrazándose a si misma donde la ultima luz de la felina se escapo de entre sus brazos.

Finalmente, todo el lugar se derrumbó.

* * *

 

Minutos terribles de angustia al no saber que estaba pasando dentro del vórtice negro. Glimmer intento transportarse dentro del vórtice, pero fue rápidamente repelada, Bow intento romperlo con todas sus flechas diferentes, pero no pudo.

Entonces segundos después los dos amigos miraron como el vórtice negro que se había tragado a sus amigas cambio de color negro a un color amarillo intenso. Se escucho otro ruido y finalmente desapareció lentamente dejando ver a Adora.

Ambos amigos gritaron su nombre acercándose a ella, pero quedaron totalmente petrificados por el shock de ver a la rubia llorando totalmente desconsolada comprendiendo rápidamente del porqué:

Catra.

Catra estaba en el regazo de la rubia totalmente inerte y sin ninguna señal de vida. Adora no dejaba de abrazarla con desesperación.

Catra había muerto y con ello el corazón de Adora.


End file.
